Strawberry Love
by Hothoshi
Summary: Jihoon itu seperti buah Srawberry, terlihat manis namun saat digigit hanya asam yang terasa di lidah. Dan mencintai Jihoon itu seperti memakan buah Strawberry, walaupun asam mau tidak mau kau harus menelannya. SOONHOON BL! BAD SUMMARY! TWO SHOOT! DLDR!
**Strawberry Love**

 **Kwon Soonyoung and Lee Jihoon**

 **Other**

 **©Pledis Ent. And God**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PG-13/T**

 **Romance and a little bit of Humor maybe**

 **Story is MINE! Do not copy paste!**

 **Yaoi (boy x boy), OOC, Typo(s)**

 **Dont Like Dont Read!**

 **Chapter 1/2**

.

.

.

 _ **Jihoon itu seperti buah Srawberry, terlihat manis namun saat digigit hanya asam yang terasa di lidah. Dan mencintai Jihoon itu seperti memakan buah Strawberry, walaupun asam mau tidak mau kau harus menelannya.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hothoshi Fanfiction Present**

— **STRAWBERRY LOVE—**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Author POV]**

Kelas berisik seperti biasa. Membuat kepala Jihoon makin pening terasa mau pecah. Oh bisakah seorang Lee Jihoon mendapatkan ketenangan?

Jihoon hendak keluar dari kelasnya—yang Jihoon sebut sendiri sebagai neraka yang berisi makhluk menyebalkan sepanjang masa— namun sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya seseorang sambil menatap Jihoon dengan kedua mata sipit anehnya disertai senyuman menjijikan yang membuat Jihoon mual seketika.

"Bukan urusanmu. Dan lepaskan tanganku!" Ujar Jihoon penuh penekanan.

Semua pasang mata menatap Jihoon dengan tatapan sinis seakan-akan Jihoon adalah manusia paling kejam yang sudah menyakiti Soonyoung yang berhati malaikat.

Soonyoung mengalah. Ia melepaskan Jihoon dan membiarkannya pergi keluar kelas.

"Hey bung! Masih belum menyerah mendapatkan _strawberry_ mu itu hmm?" Mingyu menepuk bahu Soonyoung.

Sudah sering ia melihat betapa kejamnya perlakuan Jihoon kepada Soonyoung. Padahal Soonyoung tidak pernah sekali pun berbuat kriminal ataupun melakukan pelecehan seksual pada Jihoon, namun Jihoon akan dengan senang hati melemparkan bangku beserta antek-anteknya ke wajah Soonyoung hanya karena Soonyoung mengatakan 'Pagi _strawberry_ -ku yang manis' sambil tersenyum bak malaikat. Lalu sedetik kemudian bangku hampir melayang ke wajahnya jika saja Seungcheol tidak buru-buru menahan Jihoon yang wajahnya memerah layaknya _strawberry_. Menyeramkan.

"Tidak ada kata menyerah dalam kamus ku Kim Mingyu" Soonyoung mengepalkan tangannya ke udara.

Mingyu berdecih. "Ck kau ini sejenis _masokis_ kah?"

"Aku rela menjadi _masokis_ hanya demi Jihoon. Lihat saja nanti dia pasti akan menjadi miliku" Soonyoung tersenyum manis, semanis gula.

"Aku harap kau masih hidup sampai Jihoon bisa menjadi milikmu Soonyoung" Mingyu harap-harap cemas. Takut-takut Soonyoung hanya tinggal nama ketika ia menyatakan cintanya pada Jihoon.

Jangankan menyatakan cinta, menyapanya saja hampir membuat kepala Soonyoung bocor karena lemparan bangku.

"Kau tahu Mingyu? Jihoon itu seperti _Strawberry_ , terlihat manis dan menggoda. Aku sudah terlanjur jatuh kedalam pesonanya"

"Jangan dilihat dari luarnya saja! _Strawberry_ itu asam. Seperti Jihoon wajahnya dan tubuhnya saja yang manis, sifatnya? Tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali"

"Itu resiko nya Mingyu. Mencintai Jihoon sama saja seperti memakan buah _Strawberry_ , meskipun asam mau tidak mau kau harus menelannya"

"Ya ya ya, terserah kau saja Soonyoung"

.

.

.

.

.

Jihoon duduk di pojok perpustakaan. Hanya di sini lah tempat yang paling steril dari suara-suara bising yang membuat kepala menjadi pening.

Jihoon melamun. Ia jadi teringat Soonyoung. Kadang Jihoon merasa bersalah atas apa yang telah ia perbuat pada Soonyoung. Lelaki bermata sipit mirip jam 10:10 itu sudah menyukai bahkan mencintainya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu di upacara penerimaan murid baru dua tahun yang lalu.

Sebenarnya Jihoon tidak membenci Soonyoung. Dia hanya tidak suka Soonyoung mengatakan kalau dia itu manis. Hey Jihoon itu laki-laki. Dia itu tampan bukan manis.

Namun tubuh dan jantungnya tidak bisa menyangkal kalau apa yang diucapkan Soonyoung itu benar hingga dapat membuat pipi nya memerah dan jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan.

Jihoon merasa 'senang' ketika Soonyoung mengatakannya. Tapi ego nya lebih besar dari tubuhnya sendiri. Jihoon itu sejenis _tsundere_. Dia akan menyangkal apapun yang dikatakan hatinya. Apalagi tentang Soonyoung. Si sipit kelebihan gula yang menyebalkan.

"Hey Jihoon sendirian saja?"

Seseorang berwajah _emo_ mendudukan dirinya disamping Jihoon.

"Seperti yang kau lihat Wonwoo" Jihoon sebenarnya malas menjawab pertanyaan basa-basi seperti itu.

"Kenapa? Kau bermasalah lagi dengan Soonyoung? apa kau tidak mencoba membuka hatimu untuknya? Soonyoung tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan Jihoon" Tebak Wonwoo lalu ia meminum susu kotaknya.

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau Soonyoung itu menyukai Jihoon. Dan Jihoon membenci itu, karena banyak penggemar-penggemar Soonyoung yang mengatainya atau menatapnya sinis seperti _'kenapa Soonyoung Oppa lebih memilihnya? Lihat bahkan dia sangat menyebalkan' 'kau benar kasihan Soonyoung oppa, dia benar-benar keterlaluan'_ dan _'bla bla bla'_ yang membuat telinga Jihoon memanas.

Jihoon memasang wajah datar. "Aku mau menerimanya atau tidak itu bukan urusanmu Wonwoo"

Wonwoo terdiam. Jihoon itu berkali-kali lipat lebih menyeramkan dari seorang _psikopat_ sadis yang menghabisi korban nya dengan gergaji mesin.

Wajahnya saja yang manis. Sifatnya tidak ada manisnya sama sekali.

 _'Sepertinya kau membutuhkan gula Jihoon, dan satu-satunya gula yang cocok denganmu hanya Soonyoung'_

.

.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Namun Jihoon belum kembali ke kelasnya. Soonyoung berniat untuk membawakan tas Jihoon, siapa tahu Jihoon bisa luluh.

Saat Soonyoung hendak keluar, munculah Jihoon dibalik pintu kelasnya. Seperti biasa Jihoon menatap datar sedangkan Soonyoung tersenyum cerah bak mentari di pagi hari.

"Hai Jihoon" sapanya.

"Kemarikan tas ku" bukannya membalas, Jihoon malah berkata dengan nada sarkastik pada Soonyoung yang sudah dengan sukarela membawakan tas nya.

Soonyoung lalu memberikan tas nya pada Jihoon. Jihoon hendak pergi tapi Soonyoung menahan tangannya.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu Jihoon"

"Katakan saja cepat aku tidak punya banyak waktu" Jihoon mengalihkan pandangannya dari Soonyoung.

"Jangan disini, ayo ikut denganku"

Soonyoung menarik paksa lengan Jihoon. Jihoon ingin memberontak tapi ia tidak bisa. Hatinya seakan mendorongnya untuk ikut dengan Soonyoung.

.

.

.

.

.

Disini lah mereka berada. Di kedai Ice Cream. Soonyoung memesan Ice Cream _Strawberry_ berukuran besar dengan buah Strawberry yang masih segar diatasnya.

"Jihoon"

Jihoon yang sedari tadi menunduk menatap wajah Soonyoung tanpa berucap sepatah kata pun.

"Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu padaku? Apa salahku Jihoon?" Tanya Soonyoung _to the point._

 _'Salahmu adalah karena kau mencintaiku'_

Jihoon tidak mampu mengatakannya pada Soonyoung. Lidahnya terasa kelu.

"Jihoon jawab pertanyaanku" Soonyoung memandangi wajah Jihoon yang memerah. Apa dia semakin marah padanya?

"Hiks.. a—aku tidak tahu Soonyoung. Aku benci padamu. Aku benci senyumanmu. Aku benci sikapmu padaku. Aku benci semua yang ada pada dirimu Kwon Soonyoung!"

 _'Aku benci diriku sendiri! Aku benci karena telah membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku'_

Jihoon menangis. Air mata mengalir dipipi putihnya. Ini pertama kali nya Jihoon menangis dihadapan orang lain kecuali keluarganya. Dan Soonyoung orang pertama yang melihatnya sekaligus membuatnya menangis.

"Maafkan aku Jihoon, jika selama ini aku sudah menbuatmu tidak nyaman. Tapi sebenci itukah kau padaku?" Soonyoung ingin memeluk tubuh mungil Jihoon sekarang juga. Namun ia tahan dengan sekuat tenaga karena Soonyoung tidak mau Jihoon semakin marah padanya.

Jihoon yang sadis dan menyeramkan, kini terlihat sangat rapuh dihadapan Kwon Soonyoung.

"Aku mencintaimu Jihoon, sangat mencintaimu. Tak bisakah kau membuka hatimu untukku?"

 _'Berhenti mencintaiku Soonyoung, karena itu hanya akan membuatmu sakit'_

Jihoon mengusap kasar air matanya. Dia lalu berdiri dan beranjak pergi dari situ. "Maaf aku harus pulang Soonyoung"

"Biar aku antar"

"Tidak usah aku bisa pulang sendiri. Terima kasih"

Jihoon lalu pergi meninggalkan Soonyoung. Soonyoung terdiam, pikirannya bercabang kemana-mana. Soonyoung terlalu lambat untuk memahami semua ini. Dia terlalu lambat untuk memahami Jihoon.

Soonyoung lalu melihat Ice Cream _Strawberry_ nya yang hampir mencair.

"Aku bahkan sampai lupa memakannya"

Soonyoung lalu memakan Ice Cream-nya dengan pikiran yang kacau. Jihoon itu dingin namun disaat yang sama dapat membuatnya meleleh seperti Ice Cream.

"Ini terlalu rumit!"

Soonyoung mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Ia frustasi. Ternyata mencintai Jihoon itu seperti ia memasuki sebuah labirin, terlalu rumit mencari jalan keluarnya. Dan sulit bagi Soonyoung mendapatkan hati Jihoon.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Jihoon absen. Soonyoung gelisah. Ia berfikir mungkin Jihoon tidak masuk sekolah hari ini karena kejadian kemarin. Apa Soonyoung membuat Jihoon semakin marah padanya?

Soonyoung tidak fokus pada pelajaran. Ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan Jihoon daripada memperhatikan rumus dan angka-angka menyebalkan dipapan tulis.

Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Ia terlihat seperti 'mayat hidup' setidaknya itu yang dikatakan Mingyu saat meragukan sebenarnya Soonyoung masih bernafas atau tidak? Atau dia sudah positif terkena virus _zombie?_ Seseorang tolong benturkan kepala Mingyu ketembok agar ia lupa tentang hal-hal fiksi menjijikan seperti itu.

"Pelajaran saya akhiri sampai disini. Terima kasih"

Anak-anak berhamburan keluar kelas untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sedari tadi meraung-raung minta diisi.

Mingyu menepuk pelan bahu Soonyoung yang tampak tidak terlihat tanda-tanda kehidupan disana.

"Soonyoung"

Hening. Soonyoung tidak menjawab.

Mingyu tidak menyerah ia punya satu cara yang bisa membuat 'roh' Soonyoung yang melayang entah kemana kembali pada tubuhnya.

"AH JIHOON KAU TERLIHAT MANIS SEKALI"

"MANA JIHOON?!" Soonyoung tersadar. Ia celingukan mencari Jihoon yang jelas-jelas hanya karangan fiksi Mingyu semata.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga. Aku pikir roh mu diculik makhluk mengerikan seperti di film _Insidious_ "

 **PLAK!**

Buku paket matematika Soonyoung mendarat dengan sempurna di kening Mingyu.

"Jangan membuat _mood_ ku semakin buruk Kim Mingyu!"

Mingyu mengusap keningnya. Ternyata mahluk _hyperaktif_ kelebihan gula seperti Soonyoung kalau _mood_ nya sedang buruk lebih menyeramkan dibanding singa afrika. Asal kau tahu.

"Maaf Soonyoung. Memangnya apa masalahmu? Apa absen nya Jihoon hari ini ada hubungan nya denganmu?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Entahlah aku bingung. Jihoon bilang dia benci padaku, memangnya apa salahku selama ini? Kenapa dia membenciku?" Soonyoung frustasi. Dia bahkan kehilangan selera makannya.

Mingyu juga bingung. Kisah cinta Soonyoung begitu rumit. Tapi mengingat kalo Jihoon itu _tsundere_ yang sadis, mungkin maksud ucapan Jihoon itu adalah kalau dia mencintai Soonyoung. Tapi egonya terlalu besar untuk mengakui semua itu. Jadi hanya kebencian saja yang bisa dia ekspresikan pada Soonyoung.

.

.

.

.

.

Jihoon berguling dikasurnya. _Mood_ -nya sangat buruk. Bahkan ia terlalu malas untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

 **Ceklek.** Pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Jihoonie~ apa kau sakit?"

Ibunya menaruh punggung tangannya di kening Jihoon.

Jihoon menggeleng. "Aku tidak apa-apa bu. Hanya sedang tidak _mood_ ke sekolah. Aku janji akan mengejar pelajaran yang tertinggal nanti."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ibu tinggal dulu sebentar ya, pamanmu sedang sakit dan ibu harus menjenguknya"

"Iya bu, hati-hati"

Hening kembali melanda setelah kepergian ibu Jihoon. Jihoon memandangi langit-langit kamarnya.

Dia ingat Soonyoung. Kenapa sulit sekali baginya untuk bersikap manis pada Soonyoung seperti yang selalu Soonyoung lakukan padanya?

Apa ini yang namanya _Love-Hate Relantionship?_

Antara cinta dan benci?

Jihoon tidak bisa membedakan keduanya. Di satu sisi dia senang atas semua perlakuan Soonyoung padanya. Di satu sisi dia membencinya, dia membenci Soonyoung.

Tapi kenapa dia membencinya?

Dia benci Soonyoung karena dia mencintainya. Dia mencintai lelaki kelebihan gula itu. Jihoon sadar kalau dia tidak pantas bersama Soonyoung—seperti yang dikatakan fans Soonyoung— Jihoon itu pendiam, sedangkan Soonyoung tidak bisa diam sama sekali. Jihoon tidak suka berisik, sedangkan Soonyoung salah satu sumber kebisingan itu.

Mereka berbeda. Jihoon takut, Soonyoung kecewa padanya. Jihoon itu memiliki banyak kekurangan—tinggi badan salah satunya— dan sifat _tsundere_ sadis nya yang mengerikan dimata orang lain namun dimata Soonyoung itu manis.

"ARRGGHHHH!" Jihoon mengacak rambutnya frustasi lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya dibalik bantal.

"Hyung?"

"Apa?" Jihoon tetap pada posisinya. Dia terlalu malas untuk mengangkat wajahnya dan sekedar memperhatikan lawan bicara nya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Chan. Adik kandung Jihoon.

"Aku baik-baik saja Chan" Jihoon lalu mengambil posisi duduk. Tidak enak juga kalau berbicara tanpa memperhatikan wajah lawan bicara mu. Jihoon seperti mengacuhkan Chan.

"Sepertinya perasaan mu sedang tidak baik. Mau cerita?" Tawar Chan. Jihoon menggeleng.

"Ayolah hyung kau pasti mempunyai sesuatu untuk diceritakan padaku. Bagaimana tentang Soonyoung hyung?"

Chan tau semua tentang Jihoon. Tentang masalahnya bahkan tentang seseorang yang selama ini disukainya. Karena Jihoon selalu bercerita padanya, Chan pendengar yang baik.

"Aku menyakiti Soonyoung lagi"

"Bagaimana bisa hyung?" Tanya Chan.

"Aku bilang aku benci padanya. Aku ingin dia menjauh dari ku. Aku tidak cantik seperti Jeonghan, aku tidak tinggi seperti Wonwoo, aku tidak menyenangkan seperti Seungkwan. Lalu, apa yang bisa Soonyoung harapkan dari ku? Aku tidak ingin membuatnya tambah sakit jika bersama ku" Jihoon berkaca-kaca.

Ini sangat rumit. Jihoon itu rumit. Salah satu fakta kalau Jihoon itu minim percaya diri namun berbalik dengan ego nya yang setinggi langit.

Sebenarnya kisah cinta mereka tidak akan serumit ini jika Jihoon mau bersikap manis pada Soonyoung dan menunggu nya menyatakan cinta, lalu tinggal mengatakan 'ya' dengan senyum yang mengembang dan pipi yang memerah. Tapi itu terlalu sulit untuk Jihoon lakukan, karena apa? Jihoon fikir kalau dia tidak punya apa-apa untuk membuat Soonyoung bahagia. Lebih baik dia melihat Soonyoung bahagia dengan yang lain daripada menderita bersamanya.

Cara yang dilakukan Jihoon itu salah. Bukan hanya Soonyoung yang tersakiti disini, tapi dirinya sendiri. Jihoon membohongi dirinya sendiri, lebih tepatnya perasaannya pada Soonyoung.

"Apa kau mau _Strawberry_ hyung?" Tanya Chan sambil menawarkan satu keranjang penuh _Strawberry_.

"Tidak. _Strawberry_ itu asam, tampilanya saja yang menarik"

Chan menatap mata Jihoon. "Tapi _Strawberry_ itu unik, satu-satunya buah yang bijinya diluar namun itu yang menjadi salah satu daya tariknya karena dia berbeda dari yang lain, seperti seharusnya kau tampil apa adanya tanpa harus mengubah diri menjadi orang lain hyung. Kau berbeda dan kau sangat istimewa. Terutama dimata Soonyoung hyung"

Sadarkah kau Lee Jihoon kalau Kwon Soonyoung mencintaimu apa adanya? Kau begitu sempurna dimata Soonyoung.

Jihoon merasa kalau dia benar-benar payah. Bahkan adiknya Chan bisa lebih dewasa darinya.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang _Strawberry_ , Jihoon jadi ingat Soonyoung. Lelaki bermata sipit itu selalu memanggilnya _Strawberry_ .

"Apa aku ini seperti _Strawberry_ Chan?" Tanya Jihoon sambil menatap Chan yang memasang tampang polos.

Chan tampak berfikir. "Entahlah Jihoon hyung. Tapi jika kau ingin seperti _Strawberry_ , jadilah _Strawberry_ yang manis, tidak semua _Strawberry_ itu asam loh"

"Sepertinya aku lebih cocok menjadi _Strawberry_ yang asam" Jihoon mengambil salah satu _Strawberry_ dikeranjang lalu memainkannya.

"Tenang saja hyung, masih ada Soonyoung hyung yang akan membuatmu jadi manis"

"Heh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Ah tidak, nanti juga kau tahu sendiri hyung" ujar Chan sambil tersenyum pada Jihoon.

 _'Karena Soonyoung hyung adalah gula yang akan membuatmu jadi manis hyung'_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 **HALOOOOOOO~ GUE KEMBALI MEMBAWA FICT SOONHOON ULULULULULULU~**

 **Gimana ceritanya? Gaje ya? Maafkan daku ff ini tercipta karena gue lagi menggilai buah yang berwarna merah menggoda tapi pas digigit rasanya asem, yakk buah Strawberry. Dari dulu emang udah suka sih ya gue ini sejenis pecinta Strawberry lah ato bahasa gawl nya Strawberry Lovers. /tos bareng baekhyun/**

 **Btw, ff ini cuma two shoot tadinya mau gue bikin one shoot tapi karena gue itu seneng bikin orang penasaran akhirnya gue bagi dua ceritanya huahaha #tabokajagueikhlas.**

 **Kalo ada yang gak ngerti sama ceritanya silahkan tanya di kotak review #modus #supayareviewnyabanyak**

 **Gue bakal update kalo review nya udah lumayan banyak lah ya. Karena review kalian itu sangat berharga bagi gue hiks, jadi jangan pelit-pelit kasih review yaakk^^**

 **Ps: di ff gue yang One Of These Nights ada satu typo harusnya** _ **later**_ **tapi disitu gue tulis** _ **ago**_ **. Mianhae yaa dan makasih yang udah ngasih tau, lapyahh:***

 **Pss: otak gue lagi mampet buat ngelanjutin Boys Be, udah ada setengah sih lanjutan Chapter 4 nya tapi yakali gue apdet setengah:'v**

 **Psss: Pretty U bikin greget ya aaaaaaaaaa xD gak bosen-bosen gue liat dance nya. Lagunya juga enak, apalagi yang pas bagian** _ **'neo yeppeuda'**_ **AAAAAAAA HOSHI NIKAHIN GUE HOSH NIKAHIN GUE /plak #ditabokwuji**

 **Pssss: review please? *aegyobarengsoonhoon***


End file.
